


Empty

by Aelia_D



Series: Whiskey Dreams [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's pining for something she can't remember, and isn't sure she wants to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

She might have been in love once. Might have had someone. She couldn't really remember anymore. The whiskey wouldn't let her. But that was the point, wasn't it? The whiskey kept her past blissfully blank, except when she thought too hard.

But she wasn't thinking, now.

His hands were clumsy as he unbuttoned her blouse and spread it. His face was greedy as he took in her bare chest. He groped and grabbed, his smile lopsided and drunk. She couldn't watch this. Couldn't participate now, though she'd initiated it.

She looked away, let her mind drift elsewhere. She imagined a graceful man, a man who didn't waste a single movement. His identity teased the edges of her thoughts, but she couldn't quite remember.

The damned whiskey.

His clumsy hands were on her belt, unfastening it, and then her pants. He drew them down over her legs, and she didn't fight him. She had started this, and she was going to see it through. She needed this, though she couldn't bring herself to encourage him. She needed this so she could forget.

But to forget what, exactly? She couldn't remember.

He was grunting and pumping at her. It was almost pleasurable, but she couldn't really be hereright now. Couldn't let herself go. When she was this drunk, she could usually just run with it, could sometimes even get off once. She looked up at him. He was so young, so earnest. He was unmarked by the war, and maybe that was the problem.

She needed someone weathered. Someone who had been through it just like she had. Someone... else. A red hat flashed in her mind, but she didn't pursue that thought. It seemed dangerous.

It was over soon, and he left her there. He tried to be sweet, but she was having none of it, and sent him on his way.

What was she forgetting? Why was she forgetting?

She didn't know. Wasn't sure she wanted to know.

She poured herself another glass.


End file.
